Quest:Lord of the Bronze Hall
General Information This is the last quest before the return to Saarngard Isle. Tips Fight Tragyrox, you can always flee if you can't defeat him. Don't give up and be sure to kill the glowing guardian on each level before touching any gems. If you Equip Hale blade you can farm unlimited amounts of Combat xp from random combats Prerequisites Quest:A Second Encounter Map Text Directions Walkthrough While intervening in a mugging in Adderstone, another portal opens up. No choice about stepping into the portal, but you run into the same woman again just inside the large Bronze Hall. She asks if you got the other stone amulet half, says she might ask you for it next time you meet, then leaves you to deal with the large mechanical guardians on your own, with no chance to retreat because the portal closes behind her. * Fight 7 Bronze Behemoths in a row (1024 general XP for defeating them all): ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Then Tragyrox (the Lord of the Bronze Hall) enters and you are given the option of asking forgiveness and to leave peacefully, or attacking him. ** Attack him: . You get 2048 general XP + 512 AS&P for defeating him... then he laughs, heals himself and you (only SP), then becomes friendly as if you had paid the gold. He'll heal you too if yu flee, but he won't spare you if he defeats you. ** Ask for Forgiveness: he asks 7000 gold in reparations for destroying his guardians *** Refuse: as if you had attacked him *** Give him the gold: He becomes friendly and tells you that he knows of you, that you are going to journey to Saarngard Isle (again although previously it was another time), that your destinies are somewhat linked, and that you need to be tested. Then he dumps you through a portal and tells you to recover 3 gems in 3 realms to prove your mettle for what you will face later. The map: Level 1: In the center is Tragyrox (call out to complete or abandon the quest), In the 4 alcoves are 3 fake gems and 1 that opens a portal (random). In two corners are traps which contain a . In the third corner are stairs down. The level is populated by randomly placed . * Abandoning the quest: He says he thinks you are not ready for what lies ahead but that it won't change your path either way. Complete the quest for 1024 XP. * Look at the gems, but don't touch any until you defeat a glowing Tin Guardian (no XP bonus for successfully examining the gems). After that, any fake gems you look at will disappear. Before that and touching a fake gem will damage you. * Through the portal: (larger map) ** Wandering & Placed Enemies: (there are 10 to clear the level) *** One of them will drop an ** Towering, Cracked Statue - turns into a . NOTE: Endlessly repeatable encounter, each time rewarding 1,024 general XP (!) if you try to step around it. (Over 100,000 general XP were collected in one run from this foe alone, better than any special event or, arguably, the Ghost Lady's uncertain XP gifts of the Bone Horde Challenge - if you have the stats for it... And if you do, go prepared with the Hale Blade and a maximised NV pool - starting with NV 131, this dwindled to ~30 NV by the time the 100,000+ GXP were amassed. Also, defeating similar 'Living Statue' foes on subsequent levels results in the same 1,024 GXP reward - confirmed. However, the next levels' foes have even higher stats: Living Serpent Statue of the level 2 portal is 12+ to hit at MR 345, and level 3 portal's Living Stone Statue is 18+ at MR 364.) ** Large block of grey stone with a Triangular keyhole (use tin key first, 16 XP) - T end (north) ** Large block of grey stone with a Square keyhole (use tin key second, 16 XP) - SE of entrance ** Large block of grey stone with a Pentagonal keyhole (use tin key third, 16 XP) - T end (south) ** Stone slab (north of entrance) - smooth until you've cleared all 3 blocks, then has a key shaped impression *** Use the key, you lose it, get 64 general XP and a new passage opens allowing you to bypass the Statue. *** Item:1911 Tiny Bronze-Hued Gem at the end of the new passage, and then it teleports you back to level 1. * The stairs down to Level 2 Level 2: In the center is a trap which is identical to the one on the first level. Adjacent to the middle are the two sets of stairs (up & down). In the alcoves are 5 fake gems and one that opens a portal (NE one). The level is populated by randomly placed . * Ditto for defeating a glowing copper guardian before touching any gems * Through the portal: (larger map) ** Wandering & Placed Enemies: (there are 10 to clear the level). *** One of them will drop an ** Towering, Mossy Covered Statue - turns into a if you try to step around it. ** Large block of grey stone with a Square keyhole (use copper key first) - N alcove ** Large block of grey stone with a Hexagonal keyhole (use copper key second) - W alcove ** Large block of grey stone with a Octagonal keyhole (use copper key third) - E alcove ** Stone slab (S alcove) - smooth until you've cleared all 3 blocks, then has a key shaped impression *** Use the key, you lose it, get 64 general XP and a new passage opens allowing you to bypass the Statue. *** Item:1911 Tiny Bronze-Hued Gem at the end of the new passage, and then it teleports you back to level 2. * The stairs down to Level 3 Level 3: The stairs up in the center, flanked by two traps, 4 alcoves with 3 fake gems and 1 that opens a portal (SW one). Populated with randomly placed . (Point of education: Bronze is made by alloying Tin and Copper.) * Ditto for defeating a glowing bronze guardian before touching any gems * Through the portal: (larger map) ** Wandering & Placed Enemies: (there are 10 to clear the level). *** A random one will drop an ** Towering, Vine Entangled Statue - turns into a if you try to step around it. ** Large block of grey stone with a Circular keyhole (use bronze key first) - first cutthrough ** Large block of grey stone with a Pentagonal keyhole (use bronze key second) - second cutthrough ** Large block of grey stone with a Hexagonal keyhole (use bronze key third) - third cutthrough ** Stone slab (first corner) - smooth until you've cleared all 3 blocks, then has a key shaped impression *** Use the key, you lose it, get 64 general XP and a new passage opens allowing you to bypass the Statue. *** Item:1911 Tiny Bronze-Hued Gem at the end of the new passage, and then it teleports you back to level 3. * Return with all 3 gems: he teleports you out, asks for the gems back, tells you that you are ready for what you are going to face, and says that you are going to accomplish great things. Then he rewards you: permanent +2 MR, +3 SP, +1 NV. Complete the quest for 5120 general XP and 512 AS&P XP. No matter how it ends, you wonder where you have seen those shining blue eyes before, and start to consider how to get to Saarngard Isle... Rewards * LOTS of combat XP, trap XP, and puzzle XP * 2048 general XP + 512 AS&P for defeating Tragyrox * 1,024 general XP reward (and 1/2/3 combat XP) for each defeat of any of the 3 'Living Statue' (Vine/Serpent/Stone), infinitely repeatable, stats and resources allowing. * permanent +2 MR, +3 SP, +1 NV for returning with the 3 gems * 5120 general XP and 512 AS&P XP for completing all aspects of the quest, only 1024 general XP if you abandon it. Category:Ways to alter your base stats Category:Formal Adventures